A Puerta Cerrada
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Edward y Winry solos en la casa Rockbell y Winry duerme a puerta cerrada. ¿Que ella le puede hacer a Edward qué?


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de Hiromu Arakawa. Cualquier compañía o marca que pudiera mencionarse es de sus respectivos dueños y/o CEOs.**

**Línea temporal: Después del Día Prometido y antes del viaje de Edward al Oeste.**

* * *

**A PUERTA CERRADA**

_Capítulo Único_

Winry despidió a Pinako y Alphonse desde el porche de su casa. Se habían negado a que los acompañara a la estación, así que allí era lo más lejos que podría llegar. Alphonse iría a Ciudad Central para saludar a sus amigos de la milicia y la abuela Pinako arribaría a la capital para encontrarse con unos viejos conocidos que Winry no sabía que existían hasta hace un par de días, cuando Pinako externó durante la cena que ya era hora de tomarse una merecidas vacaciones y era turno de Winry quedarse en casa a servir a los clientes y esperarla a ella, luego Alphonse se había ofrecido amablemente a acompañarla durante su viaje.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y después de darle cariño a Den, la mecánica regresó al interior de la casa. El lugar estaba inquietantemente silencioso y la rubia hizo una mueca disgustada. Odiaba el silencio. Encendió el radio que se encontraba en un rincón de la sala y levantó el volumen lo suficiente para que la quietud abandonara la casa.

—¡Winry, calla eso! ¡Quiero dormir! —retumbó el grito por toda la casa y la señorita Rockbell recordó que no estaría sola los próximos días allí.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se coló en sus labios antes de que recordara lo maleducado que había sido el ex Alquimista de Acero al no haberse levantado temprano para despedir a sus dos parientes más cercanos.

—¡Son las once de la mañana! ¡Ya es hora de levantarse! —respondió con un grito ella también. Luego ignoró las siguientes palabras de Edward, en las cuales expresaba que él decidía cuándo era hora de levantarse.

A pesar de su reticencia a levantarse y el mal humor que cargaba cuando alguien lo despertaba, Edward bajó hasta encontrarse con Winry, que barría la cocina con presteza.

—Tengo hambre.

—Hay sobras del estofado de anoche, caliéntalas.

Con un gruñido realmente molesto, Edward hizo caso a las palabras de Winry sin discutir más. Dios sabía que no tenía cabeza para una tanda de gritos tan temprano por la mañana. Bueno, temprano para él, cabe aclarar.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron rápidamente sin que uno u otro se preocupara realmente por el otro hasta la hora de la comida y la cena, pues sentían muy solitario comer solos siendo que existía otra persona en la casa.

Después de una cena en la que pelearon, como era su costumbre, Winry retó a Edward en el juego de Uno para decidir quién lavaría los platos durante la semana de ausencia de Alphonse y Pinako, a lo que el chico aceptó. Él nunca rechazaría un desafío.

El marcador final fue Winry 8 – Edward 2, así que el rubio ex militar tendría que lavar la mugre de Winry y la suya propia por el resto de la semana comenzando esa noche. Joder, sí que tenía mala suerte. Eso o Winry había hecho trampa. Bien, se lo merecía por tantos años de engaños a Alphonse jugando al póker.

Acostada en su cama, la inquietud de Rockbell regresó a ella. No estaba acostumbrada a tanto silencio, se sentía como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar. Y un ansia extraña se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Estaba sola en casa con Edward y no era como si fuera la primera vez, pero sí que lo era desde que se había dado cuenta cabal de que estaba enamorada de él, de lo sexy que era, de lo irresistible que se veía cuando estaba sin camisa, de lo mucho que deseaba estar con él.

Las mejillas de Winry se encendieron de un color rojo a causa de su línea de pensamiento. ¡Estaba pensando cosas sucias con Ed! Y, lo peor de todo, ¡no se podía controlar! Winry apretó los labios y los ojos como esperando que de esa manera el calor que abrazaba su cuerpo desapareciera, pero nada sucedió. Seguía igual de (y vergonzosamente) caliente.

—Winry, voy a dormir —se escuchó la voz de Edward por el pasillo junto con el sonido de sus pies arrastrándose. Winry sintió que se le iba el aire. Si habitación estaba junto a la de él, era cuestión de tiempo que ella se deslizara por la suya y acabara violándolo… ¡Madre santa! ¡Violando a Edward Elric. ¡No! No lo podía permitir.

Rockbell corrió hasta su puerta y deslizó sillas y muebles para bloquear la entrada, así le costaría trabajo salir a cometer fechorías más tarde.

Edward, desde su habitación, escuchó el movimiento de muebles y se preguntó qué carajos estaba haciendo Winry. Como le picó la curiosidad, salió a averiguarlo. Golpeó un par de veces la puerta de la chica hasta que ella dijo "ya voy" y nuevamente se escuchó el arrastrar de madera. Solo la cabeza de Winry salió a atender su llamado.

—¿Sucede algo Ed? —preguntó la chica con voz apretada, notando que el chico se encontraba en su pijama: un bóxer azul y nada más.

—¿Has bloqueado tu puerta? —cuestionó con los ojos desorbitados—. Mierda, Winry. ¿Qué carajo crees que te voy a hacer?

—Si no te sientes seguro puedes bloquear la tuya tú también —dijo la chica. Balbuceó un par de cosas incoherentes más como "violar" y "resistir" que Edward no entendió y luego cerró la puerta. El sonido de muebles rechinando, deslizándose y golpeándose no se hizo esperar.

Los ojos de Edward seguían abiertos como platos. ¿Winry creía que la iba a violar? El calor se acumuló en la región sur de la anatomía del rubio y su siguiente pensamiento fue: ¡Mierda!

Esa noche, Edward también durmió a puerta cerrada. Y vestido.

* * *

**Este pequeño y amigable oneshotcito está basado en cierta escena del K-Drama, My Girl, el cual amo con pasión y locura. Espero que les haya gustado. Y, ya saben, sus opiniones y demás comentarios en el buzón, osea en un review.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**M.P.**

**PD: ¿Qué está pasando con el fandom? Me desaparezco un tiempecillo y esto parece camposanto. Sí, hay muchas historias publicadas, pero, lamentablemente, parece (y digo parece porque sé que es mentira) que no hay lectores. Luego vienen las personas que favean y eso no dice absolutamente nada a nadie, es más, yo hasta les cojo tirria. Miren, a nosotros los escritores nos gusta escribir y ser leídos, pero nos disgusta el silencio. O sea, nos gustan los reviews. No los estoy obligando a dejarme review, pero ¿qué tal que por no dejar su opinión desaniman a un autor (no estoy hablando de mí, yo dejaré de publicar el día en que se me acaben las ideas o no me sirvan los dedos) y ya no actualiza? Es una sensación horrible saber que nadie quiere comentarte. En serio, no hagan pasar a nadie por eso. A ninguna de las bellas personas que escriben y publican en el fandom. Un par de líneas bastan, no sea así.**


End file.
